Caroline & The Conversation
by Jana
Summary: Caroline overhears a conversation between Del and Richard that causes her to re-think her feelings for Richard.
1. The First Conversation

Caroline & The Conversation __

Caroline & The Conversation

Rated 'PG'

__

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

  


*****~*****

--Richard Karinsky hated birthdays ... especially his own. It was just a yearly reminder that he was getting older and still had not become a successful artist. He stood outside his employer's door, dreading going in. He just knew Caroline had over-decorated with silly balloons and hats and other paraphernalia that said 'Happy Birthday' on it.  
  
*'HAPPY Birthday'... right. Happy is something I am definitely NOT!* Richard thought to himself as he quickly reviewed his life. "God, I hate my life."   
  
--Richard walked through the door to Caroline's apartment and was surprised by what he saw. No decorations. No balloons. No hats. No banner with 'Happy Birthday' written on it. Nothing. He hung up his coat and headed for the kitchen when Caroline came bouncing down the steps...  
  
"Mornin' Richard!" she announced cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Richard replied unenthusiastically. *Maybe she forgot...*  
  
"I thought we would start with the lunchbox designs today."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Oh. And Happy Birthday." Caroline added casually. Richard looked at her, surprised. "What?" she asked, noticing the surprised look on his face.  
  
"I thought maybe you forgot."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, usually you make a big deal out of birthdays ... with decorations and such."  
  
"Well, yeah ... but I thought you didn't like..."  
  
"I don't!" Richard interrupted... "But since when has that ever stopped you?"  
  
"Are you disappointed?"  
  
"No! I'm grateful!"  
  
"Ok then. So shush-up!" Caroline quipped.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--Five o'clock came quickly as Richard completed the work Caroline had for him. He wasn't in a hurry to leave though. All that waited for him at home was a freezer-burned frozen dinner and the realization that today marked another year of failures.  
  
"Do you have anything else for me to do?" Richard asked as he set the finished panels aside.  
  
"No. You can go home." Caroline replied, distracted by her work.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't mind staying..."  
  
"No, really... it's fine. It's almost 5:00 and I don't want to pay you over time for sitting around when I don't need you." The look on Richard's face drew attention to how that statement sounded, so Caroline corrected herself... "Not that I don't need you! I just meant that I won't have anything ready for you anytime soon."  
  
"Ok. Guess I'll go home then."  
  
"You alright?"   
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked while putting his coat on.   
  
"With you? Who knows. You just seem depressed... more so than usual..."  
  
"I'm fine Caroline. See you tomorrow."  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--Richard entered his run-down apartment and tossed his coat over the back of the chair...  
  
"Ah... lucky me. The roaches decided to throw me a party..." he said bitterly, then stomped on a roach, killing it and causing the rest to scatter. He walked to the tiny refrigerator and pulled out his feast... an iced-over box that contained a pitiful TV dinner. He brushed the ice off the box and started to read the directions when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Del." the voice from the other side of the door announced.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, for starters you could open the door!"  
  
"Fine... hang on!" Richard snapped. He opened the door abruptly, more than just a little annoyed... "What?"  
  
"Sheeesh Richard! Chill out! I'm just here to invite you to dinner!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause it's your birthday!"  
  
"Thanks Del, but I can order a BigMac without your help." Richard replied sarcastically.  
  
"It just so happens I'm not taking you to a fast-food place!"  
  
"You can't afford anything but fast-food!"  
  
"Not true! At the 'Eat, Drink, & Be Merry' the birthday boy eats free! And the rest of his party gets 25% off!"  
  
"How thrifty of you. Look, Del... I have dinner plans already. So, thanks anyway..."  
  
"What? This gross, old frozen TV dinner?" Del asked, picking up the frozen dinner and waving it around... "C'mon Richard! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Fun?" Richard scoffed.  
  
"Ok, so maybe YOU wont think it's fun... but hey! It's a free meal!"  
  
"Alright, alright already! I'll go!" Richard said, throwing the TV dinner back in the freezer... "But just for the record... I'm going under protest!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--"Why are we at Caroline's?" Richard asked as Del pulled up in front of her building.  
  
"I need to get the lunchbox designs."   
  
"Will this miserable night ever end?"   
  
"Well, yeah. Eventually..." Del replied, confused by the question. Richard rolled his eyes and sighed...  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Del."  
  
"What is your problem anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's just hurry this along... ok?"  
  
"I just don't get you! You didn't have a good time at all tonight?"  
  
"Well, it was tolerable till the waiters started singing 'Happy Birthday'!"  
  
"Man you're a downer!"  
  
--As Richard and Del entered Caroline's apartment Richard sighed...  
  
"What?" Del asked, noticing the sigh.  
  
"Nothing. Where's Caroline?"  
  
"She went out with Annie... where did she put the sketches?"  
  
"Over there." Richard said, pointing to the envelope near the drafting table. He could smell Caroline's perfume and he inhaled deeply... "I love that perfume..." Richard said quietly to himself, not intending for Del to hear it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything..."  
  
"Yeah you did. You said something about perfume..."  
  
"It's nothing. Hey Del, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Have you ever been in love with someone, but afraid to say something?"  
  
"Are you in love with someone?" Del asked, giving Richard his undivided attention.  
  
"Let's just say it's a hypothetical question... ok?"  
  
"Why would you be afraid to tell her you're in love with her?"  
  
"Look at me! I'm a poor, unsuccessful artist! She could never love me..."  
  
"How do you know unless you say something?"  
  
"If I say something I might ruin an existing friendship... I don't want to take that risk..."  
  
"Life is full of risks! I would say something." Del advised... "Do I know her?"  
  
"Know who?"   
  
"The person we're talking about. The woman you're in love with."  
  
"I said it was hypothetical..."  
  
"And I said I was 10 pounds lighter on my driver's license..." Del quipped.  
  
"Let's just drop it now... ok?"   
  
"It's Caroline, isn't it?"   
  
"What?!" Richard gasped, the shocked look on his face answering Del's question...  
  
"Whoa! I was right?! Get out! You and Caroline?!"  
  
"This conversation is over..." Richard said, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey! Chill... ok? I think you two would make a great couple!"  
  
"Del! If you breathe a word of this to Caroline..."  
  
"God you're uptight! Fine... I wont say anything. Sheeesh!"  
  
"Sorry... it's just that Annie already knows and she has been using the information to blackmail me and... I just don't need this..."  
  
"Annie knows? How does she know?"  
  
"Oh God, this is awkward... umm... well... I wrote her a letter..."  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"No... Caroline. Try to stay with me here..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I wrote Caroline a letter telling her how I feel and Annie found the letter."  
  
"Well, if you wrote Caroline a letter telling her how you feel, then what's the problem with her finding out?"  
  
"I decided it wasn't a good idea to tell her, I tried to get the letter back, but I couldn't. So I went to Paris."  
  
"You went to Paris to avoid telling Caroline you have feelings for her?" Del asked, amazed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." Richard sighed, ready to drop the discussion.  
  
"Wait a minute... you wrote the letter BEFORE you went to Paris? You went to Paris like the day Caroline and I called off the wedding! You wrote Caroline a love letter while I was engaged to her?"  
  
"Remo filled my head with crazy ideas... and I had too much Chianti..." Richard said defending his actions.  
  
"Hey, it's ok... ok? We weren't meant to be. Sooner or later we would have figured that out... just good that we figured it out sooner rather than later."  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"No. But I still think you should tell Caroline..."  
  
"Ugh... I don't think I can..."  
  
"Well, I wont tell her... and I wont blackmail you either..." Del assured him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How did Annie get the letter anyway?" Del asked, heading out the door.  
  
"Well, I put the letter on top of a box of thank you notes, and when I couldn't get the letter back it got packed up..."  
  
--Just then Richard shut the door and Caroline couldn't hear the rest of the story. She sat at the top of her stairs, in shock over what she had just heard. She was about to announce her presence when Richard started talking about being in love. She knew she shouldn't have eavesdropped, but the longer the conversation went on the more she realized how upset Richard would have been about her listening in.  
  
*How could I be so blind? I should have realized... I should have seen it... So much makes sense now...* she thought to herself as she picked up the birthday present she had returned to her loft to get. She didn't know Del was going to stop by for the lunchbox sketches and she thought she could run back home, get the gift, and return to Richard's before Del got there with the birthday boy. She knew he didn't like surprises, but she couldn't help herself... she had to throw him a surprise party. She kept it simple though... just herself, Annie, Charlie, Del, and Remo. "I gotta get back there!" Caroline realized, coming out of her daze. She peeked to make sure Richard and Del had left, then walked out the door and headed for Richard's.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--"Shhh! They're coming!" Annie whispered as she spotted Richard and Del through the peephole.  
  
"But Caroline isn't back yet!" Charlie announced, flustered.  
  
"We can't do anything about that now! Shhh!" Annie whispered back, irritated. Just then Richard opened the door...  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Richard walked in. Richard just rolled his eyes and looked back at Del.  
  
"Hey! Caroline made me do it... ok?" Del defended himself.  
  
"Where is Caroline?" Richard asked, a quick glance around the room producing no sign of her.  
  
"She'll be back, she had to go get something..." Annie informed, then shoved a glass of punch into his hand. Just then Caroline came bounding through the door, drawing everyone's attention...  
  
"SURPRISE!" Charlie shouted.  
  
"You only shout 'surprise' to the birthday boy!" Del corrected.  
  
"What if the one having the birthday is a girl?" Charlie asked foolishly.  
  
"Shut-up Charlie." Del snapped, then walked away.  
  
"So... I hear you're responsible for this." Richard accused Caroline, approaching her.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry... I just didn't want you to be alone on your birthday..." Caroline replied, trying desperately to hide the nervousness she felt over her new found knowledge.  
  
"Well, I guess I can forgive you..."   
  
"Thanks." Caroline chuckled nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You seem... jumpy..."   
  
"Oh. It's just cause of the party... all the preparation and wondering if you would like it. That's all. Hey! There's Annie! Be right back!" Caroline said, excusing herself. She hurriedly walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside.  
  
"What?" Annie asked, confused and irritated.  
  
"Richard is in love with me?" Caroline whispered urgently.  
  
"Oh my God, how did you find out?"  
  
"I overheard Richard talking to Del!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"At my apartment. They came by there first before coming here and I overheard them talking!"  
  
"Eavesdropping? Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Annie scolded teasingly.  
  
"Annie! This is serious!" Caroline snapped back in a whisper.  
  
"OK, ok. Sorry."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was having too much fun tormenting Richard..."  
  
"Annie!" Caroline scolded.  
  
"I'm just joking. He asked me not to... I'm sure he wants to tell you in his own time..."  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I could tell him I know... but I don't want to upset him. On the other hand... if I don't say anything he might not EVER tell me!"  
  
"You want my opinion?" Annie asked.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Don't say anything. Wait for him to say something. I think he's still coming to terms with his feelings and if you say something he might run again."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Thanks Annie."   
  
"You're welcome." Annie replied, hugging her best friend.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****   
  
--"I'm sorry you didn't have a good time tonight..." Caroline apologized to Richard after everyone left... "I just wanted to do something nice for you..."  
  
"I appreciate the thought... besides... I've had worse nights." Richard said, cleaning up the mess left behind. Caroline smiled awkwardly...  
  
"Do you want me to stay and help you clean up?"  
  
"Yeah... ok. Thanks."  
  
"The lunchbox designs came out good... don't you think?" Caroline asked, trying to find something to talk about.  
  
"Yeah... I guess. Del seemed to like them..." Richard replied nervously.  
  
"He's seen them?" she asked, knowing full well he had.  
  
"Yeah. We stopped by and picked them up on the way here."  
  
"Oh, good..."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah. That he's seen them and likes them..."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Well... umm... I hope you like your presents! And you know... if you don't like the shirt I got you, you can return it..."  
  
"I like the shirt..." Richard replied, turning away from Caroline so she couldn't see the flushed expression on his face.   
  
"Oh good! You know, you're very hard to shop for!"  
  
"I am? Why?"  
  
"I don't know... you hate appliances, you're picky about clothes... you just are!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's ok... I didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing. Just makes it all the more special when I find something you like!" Caroline explained.   
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Well... Happy Birthday Richard..." Caroline said as she hugged him, feeling uneasy about the closeness. Richard forced himself not to enjoy the embrace too much...  
  
"Thanks. For the party... and for the present..."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see 'ya tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Night." Caroline said, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. She lightly ran her fingers through his sandy-colored hair and smiled at him, then she walked out the door.  
  
--Richard forced himself to breathe again. He started the day miserable, his thoughts focused on the reality of his failures, and it ended with a simple gesture from Caroline that neutralized his self-inflicted torture. He picked up the shirt Caroline had given him and held it to his heart, smiling. He went to bed that night happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--Caroline walked through the door to her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She smiled as she recalled the look on Richard's face as she was leaving. He actually smiled. He actually seemed happy. Richard was a complex man... she knew that. That's part of what made him so interesting. She decided to let Richard tell her about his feelings in his own time... with maybe just a hint of flirting. Just to encourage him...  
  
"Maybe if he sees I'm interested he'll be able to gather the courage to say something..." she said, smiling to herself... "I just hope it's soon..."

  


****

THE END?

Do you want to see what happens next? Click [_HERE_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/conversation2.htm



	2. The Second Conversation

Caroline & The 2nd Conversation _Caroline & The 2nd Conversation _

Rated 'PG'

BY: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

  
  


*****~*****

--Caroline knew Richard would be showing up for work soon... he was almost always exactly 30 minutes late. She had learned, after many an argument, to just simply tell him she wanted him in a half hour earlier than she actually did... that way, he would show up on time... but still 30 minutes late in his mind. She smiled as she thought about her little deception...  
  
*Well, it's not like it's hurting anyone...* she thought to herself, but her thoughts quickly moved on to other concerns... *I wonder if I'll act differently knowing how he feels. I wonder if he'll see it...* She didn't have long to dwell on it... the sound of a key in the door snapped her out of her thoughts and back into the moment.  
  
--Richard started to let himself into Caroline's apartment, as he did most every day, but today felt different. The night before, Caroline had kissed his cheek... and she ran her hand through his hair. A simple enough gesture from a good friend... but it sparked in him emotions he had been trying desperately to bury. He paused before walking in after unlocking her door...  
  
*I just have to keep my emotions in control. She is a friend... a good friend... nothing more...* He took a deep breath as if that would give him the strength to face her, then entered the loft...  
  
--"Good morning Richard." Caroline greeted him in her typically cheerful way.  
  
"It is? Why wasn't I informed?" Richard replied sarcastically.  
  
"Consider yourself informed..." she chuckled as she watched him head for the partners desk... "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Richard replied distantly... "What do you want me to get started on?"  
  
*All business...* Caroline thought to herself as she rummaged through the 'Caroline' sketches... *He's trying to distance himself again...*  
  
"Here..." she said, handing him some finished panels... "Start with these Sunday strips till I get done with the new 'Happy Birthday' card sketches."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Speaking of 'Happy Birthday'... I see you're wearing the shirt I gave you for your birthday yesterday. It looks very nice on you!"  
  
"It does?" Richard asked, his guard dropping slightly...  
  
"Yes! You look very handsome in blue!" Caroline replied, taking advantage of the break in his rigid facade... "You look very handsome in most colors..."   
  
Richard could feel his face become flush and he turned away, hoping that Caroline wouldn't notice. She did notice, however, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling...   
  
"Even red..." she added, referring to the shade of embarrassment he had just turned.  
  
"Excuse me..." he spouted abruptly, then sprinted to the bathroom.  
  
*That went well...* Caroline criticized herself... *He probably thinks I've lost my mind! I don't know... maybe I have. I mean, me and Richard? What if he's right? What if it doesn't work out? Would we still be able to be friends?* Caroline started to have doubts... but she quickly squashed them... *No! I'm not giving up on the idea of 'us' based on the fear that it might not work out!* she told herself emphatically... *Now... if I could just get him to say something to me...*  
  
--Richard closed his eyes tight and splashed water on his face...  
  
*Like that's going to do any good...* he ridiculed himself... *You can't change what happened now... by splashing water on your face. You ran from the room like a frightened child over a comment about clothes. Asinine.* He patted his face dry and glared at his reflection in the mirror. *You can't hide in here forever.* he told himself... *Get it together and get back out there before she sends a search party in here after you!*   
  
--Caroline looked at Richard with concerned eyes when he finally came out of the bathroom...  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I might have a cold or something..." he replied, trying to cover for his quick run to the bathroom.  
  
"Really? Do you have a fever?"  
  
"No. I don't think so..."  
  
"Let me check..." Caroline offered, taking a step towards him. He quickly took a step away...  
  
"No! That's ok... I can tell I don't have a fever..."  
  
"Stop being such a baby! I'm just going to feel your forehead..." She took another step towards him...  
  
"I can feel my own forehead..." He took another step back.  
  
"Don't be silly! You can't feel your OWN forehead to check for a fever!" she informed, taking another step towards him. This time he didn't step back... he couldn't... he was up against one of the windows. She reached her hand out, touching the back of her hand to his forehead, then she paused a moment to determine if he felt warm. Richard looked like a wild animal caught in a trap and the expression did not escape Caroline's attention. He was nervously fidgeting and Caroline scowled at him in response... "Just hold still Richard..." She started feeling his neck along the jaw-line and her expression was one of concentration...  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The doctor always does this when I'm sick. I'm checking your glands..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if they're swollen..."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Duffy, but I'm fine..." Richard said as he pushed his way out of the corner she had him boxed into... "Let's just get to work now... ok?"  
  
"Ok... but I was going to say... if you don't feel good maybe you should take the day off and go home and rest..."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe I should. You know... just in case..."  
  
"Nope! Too late! You said you were fine... you don't have a fever, and your glands aren't swollen. Today... you work!"  
  
"Fine... slave driver..." Richard whispered under his breath...  
  
"I heard that!" Caroline snapped with lighthearted indignation.  
  
"I'm happy for you..."  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
--It felt like five o'clock would never come... to Richard. To Caroline, it came much too quickly. Every minute with Caroline was like torture to Richard, so the sooner he distanced himself from her physically, the better... in his mind. He hastily made his way to the door and put his coat on to leave...  
  
"You sure you don't want to stay a while? Maybe talk?" Caroline asked. She wanted him to stay, so she could talk to him, and hopefully get things out in the open... but she wanted to be subtle...  
  
"Talk about what?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know... about life..."  
  
"Life sucks. End of discussion. See ya tomorrow Caroline..." Richard replied as he opened the door to leave...  
  
"Ok... fine. Bye Richard. See you tomorrow..." She barely got the comment out of her mouth when the door shut. She scowled at the door and sighed.  
  
--Richard paused at the elevator and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He silently cursed his actions and his inability to control his feelings for Caroline. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Annie come out of her apartment...  
  
"Hey Richie!" she announced her presence, causing him to jump. Annie couldn't help but laugh... and Richard glared at her for it. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Nothing..." Richard replied distantly.  
  
"Uh-huh. Why were you standing there with your eyes closed?"  
  
"It's been a long day. I'm tired..."  
  
"Uh-huh. So, you decided to take a nap while standing in the hallway?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the elevator!"  
  
"Uh-huh. You know... it will come much faster if you push the button..." Annie teased. Richard just stood there, confused for a moment... then he shook his head in frustration...  
  
"I said I was tired! I just forgot to push it!" he snapped, irritated by the conversation and the direction it was going in.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Annie smiled. Richard just rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs... "See ya Richie!"  
  
"Unfortunately..."  
  
--"Hey Caroline..." Annie said as she entered Caroline's loft and headed for the kitchen...  
  
"Hey Annie..." Caroline didn't sound like her cheerful self...  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just... Richard just left--..."   
  
"Then why do you sound sad? When he leaves... I'm happy!" Annie interrupted... "Of course... that's just me..." she added, noticing Caroline's slightly upset expression over her comment.   
  
"Annie, what am I going to do about Richard?"  
  
"I don't know, tar and feather him? Ooo... I got it! Strip him naked, crazy glue him to a chair, shave off all his hair, and leave him in the middle of Times Square! Then take pictures and put them on the internet!"  
  
"Annie! That's not what I meant! And that's NOT nice!" Caroline scolded...  
  
"I know... I know..." Annie admitted, seemingly remorseful... but within seconds she was laughing hysterically. Caroline cracked a tiny smile, but quickly wiped it off her face...  
  
"Annie! C'mon! Help me out here!"  
  
"Ok, ok... I'm sorry..."  
  
"I need to know how to get him to admit his feelings for me..."  
  
"Flirt with him! Find reasons to touch him. A certain look... smile... wink... that can speak volumes!"  
  
"And if those things don't work?"  
  
"Hit him over the head with your club and drag him into your cave by his hair!" Annie joked...  
  
"Not helping..."  
  
"Sorry. Those are the things I would normally do... of course... Richie isn't exactly normal..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard entered his apartment, a small bag from the local fast-food place in hand. He tossed his portfolio and coat onto the bed and hit the 'messages' button on the answering machine...  
  
"You have no messages." the computerized voice informed.  
  
"Of course... who would call me?" he said to himself with sad indifference as he took his small dinner out of the bag. He poured himself some brown water from the tap, but immediately poured it down the drain... "It's a darker shade of brown today... think I'll pass..." He sat down and had just started to eat when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled softly to himself, then got up and headed for the door. To his utter surprise, it was Caroline.  
  
"Hi..." she said softly when he opened the door.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to... see you..."  
  
"Ok, well, now that you've seen me, is that it? Or did you want to come in too?"  
  
"No, I'd rather stay out here and watch the drunk guy puke in your hallway..." Caroline quipped.  
  
"His wife kicked him out again..." Richard informed as he stood aside so Caroline could enter his apartment.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Paper thin walls..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, why are you really here?" Richard asked as he picked up some of the items and clothes that were strewn about.  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"No... you don't NEED a reason... but I bet you HAVE a reason..."  
  
"I just wanted to... maybe... talk with you a bit..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Caroline was starting to get frustrated... "Why are you making this so hard Richard?"  
  
"Making what hard?"  
  
"I'm just trying to talk to you. You know, like friends do?"  
  
"I don't deal well with conversations..."  
  
"Of course you don't. You don't deal well with most things. Is there ANYTHING you deal well with?" Caroline was irritated, and Richard could tell...  
  
"Being alone. I do well by myself..."  
  
"Fine. Guess I'll just go home then. Sorry to bother you..."  
  
Richard could tell Caroline was hurt, but he wasn't brave enough to make it right. Instead, he just let her go...  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow..." Richard said softly, then walked her to the door, opening it for her. She paused just outside the door, then stepped over the drunk guy who was now passed out in the hall without looking back.  
  
--Richard didn't feel like eating any more... he was too perplexed. Caroline had been acting weird all day... for the past two days actually. Since his surprise birthday party...  
  
*What happened on my birthday that would account for her odd behavior?* he asked himself, deep in thought. *I arrived at work... there were no decorations. Odd, but that doesn't explain her actions. After work I went out to that restaurant with Del. Annoying... but that had nothing to do with Caroline. Then we stopped off so Del could get the lunchbox sketches...*  
  
Just then a look of horror came over Richard's face...  
  
"Del. I told Del about my feelings for Caroline..." Richard grabbed the phone and dialed Del's number... "He promised he wouldn't say anything!" he said to himself as he waited for Del to pick up. His answering machine did instead... "Damn!" he barked, slamming the phone down... "Now what?"   
  
He looked around like the answer would come popping up from somewhere in the apartment. He paced back and forth, frustrated and nervous... then an idea came to him...  
  
"Annie! Caroline tells her everything! If anyone knows what Caroline is thinking... it's Annie!"  
  
He grabbed the phone and dialed Annie's number...  
  
"Busy! I'm just gonna have to go over there..."  
  
He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Yeah? Well, there's not going to be a next time buster! You had your chance and you blew it! You break a date with Annie Spadaro, you don't get a second chance!" Annie barked into the phone, then slammed it down... "Men!"  
  
The knock at the door startled her. She looked out the peephole and a bewildered look came to her face...  
  
"Richard? What are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the door. Richard pushed his way in and shut the door... "What are you doing?"  
  
"What is with Caroline?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's been acting... weird. Why?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Cause you two talk about everything!"  
  
"Why do you even care? She's just your employer... right?"  
  
Richard could tell she was playing games, and he was starting to get more than just a little irritated...  
  
"Annie! You know something! Spill it!"  
  
"Even if I did know something... which I'm not admitting to knowing anything--"  
  
"There's something to brag about..." Richard interjected sarcastically. Annie just shot him a dirty look and continued...  
  
"Even if I did know something... why should I tell you?"  
  
"You know what? I am not in the mood for your games!" Richard started to leave, but Annie stopped him...  
  
"Look, just go talk to her... ok? And this time, try LISTENING to her..." Annie said with a slight grin. Richard just looked at her a moment, then turned to leave. He immediately walked over to Caroline's door, and Annie smiled as he knocked, then she went back inside her apartment.  
  
--"Richard... what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, shocked to see him.  
  
"I felt bad about the way I treated you earlier. I was in a mood..." Richard replied apologetically.  
  
"You're always in a mood Richard." Caroline quipped, smiling at him. He did not return the smile...  
  
"Yeah, well... can I come in?"  
  
Caroline signaled for him to enter and he stepped inside... the more-serious-than-usual look on his face catching her attention...  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Well, not really... but, I have been getting the impression... that something may be wrong with you..."  
  
"Wrong with me?"  
  
"Yeah. You've been acting... well... odd... lately. And you have asked me more than once to talk with you... but I pushed you away. I just thought... maybe you might need someone to talk to?"  
  
"Thank you Richard. That's sweet." Her smile made Richard nervous...  
  
"Yeah... so, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Now it was Caroline's turn to be nervous...  
  
*What do I say now? I can't just come right out and ask him how he feels...* She hadn't thought far enough ahead... now she was stuck...  
  
"You want something to drink?" she asked, stalling for time.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Coffee? Tea? Wine? Water?"  
  
"Coffee... is fine..." Richard sat down on the couch and watched as she poured the coffee...  
  
*She seems nervous...* he thought to himself, trying not to stare... *Maybe she wants to fire me!*  
  
"Are you unhappy with my work?" he blurted out before he thought it through.  
  
"What? No! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just trying to understand..."  
  
"Trying to understand what?" Caroline asked as she handed Richard his coffee...  
  
"Thanks." he said as he took the coffee... "I'm just trying to figure out... why you're acting so... different..."  
  
"Different? Different how?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm not sure..." He feared the direction the conversation was going...  
  
"Well, what am I doing that is so different? Give me an example."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." Richard replied, fidgeting under the scrutiny of her stare.  
  
"You know... I'm not gonna get mad or whatever... if that's what you're worried about..." she said softly, putting her hand on his knee. Richard jumped away from her touch like he had just been burned and Caroline was startled by the abrupt action... "What?! What I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. I shouldn't have come. I should go..." Richard put his coffee down and started to walk towards the door, but Caroline quickly walked after him...  
  
"Richard. Wait. Wait a sec... what's wrong?" she asked, maneuvering so that she was between Richard and the door.  
  
"Nothing." he replied, his eyes wide and nervous. Caroline put her hand on his shoulder and smiled...  
  
"Richard... something is wrong. I can tell. Come on... sit down and talk to me..."  
  
"No. Really... I should go..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to say something I'll regret later..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow..." He pushed his way past Caroline and sprinted out the door and toward the stairs...  
  
"Richard! Richard!" Caroline called after him, but he just kept going.   
  
--Annie could hear Caroline from inside her apartment and she poked her head out curiously...  
  
"What's going on?" Annie asked a flustered Caroline. She signaled for Annie to follow her into her loft, then marched inside, Annie close on her heals...  
  
"Ok... Richard likes me... right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, so... what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"I don't know... what are you doing?"  
  
"Flirting! I've done the 'smile', the 'look', the 'touch'... he just runs further and further away..."  
  
"He's afraid of rejection." Annie stated with certainty... "Hang on... I'll be right back..." She walked out of Caroline's loft, but returned moments later with a piece of paper in hand... "Here." she said to Caroline, handing her the paper.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a letter Richie wrote to you... I found it out on the sidewalk the day you two delivered Vicki's baby. He tossed the entire box of 'Thank You' notes out the window."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he didn't want you to see this..." she replied, pointing at the paper.  
  
"This is the letter he was telling Del about..." Caroline whispered, almost to herself. Annie just nodded softly.  
  
Caroline read the note, tears splashing down her face...  
  
"Oh my God, Annie... I have to talk to him. We have to get this out in the open..."  
  
"Just don't tell him where you got the letter..."  
  
"He's gonna know... if I bring it up. You're the only one who has it!"  
  
"Ok, ok... just TRY not to bring it up. You know, only mention it as a last resort..."  
  
"Ok... I'll try..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard entered his apartment and slammed the door... his emotions making him antsy. His first thought was to leave... run away again... like he had all those months prior. His second thought was focused on Caroline... and her actions.  
  
*It can't be what I think... she can't have feelings for me. How could she have feelings for me?* He paced back and forth, trying to make sense of her behavior... trying to decide what to do next. *Well, I can't just leave. I can't do that to her again. I can't do that to ME again.*  
  
He grabbed his painting shirt and threw it on, then he grabbed his paint and squeezed various colors onto the palette, mixing them to create new colors. He poised himself at the canvass and stood silent, trying to clear his mind. Slowly, he began to relax... and then, he started to paint. He painted well into the night... finally collapsing in the early hours of the morning from exhaustion and lack of sleep.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--When 9:30a.m. came and went without Richard showing up for work, Caroline started to become concerned. She worried that something bad might have happened to him... and she was afraid that he might have run away again, like he had before. Finally, not being able to wait any longer, Caroline picked up the phone and called Richard...  
  
--The sound of the phone ringing woke Richard from his sound sleep...  
  
"What?" Richard answered the phone sleepily...  
  
"Richard? Were you... ummm... coming to work?" Caroline asked nervously.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten-thirty..."  
  
"Oh my God... Caroline, I'm so sorry. I overslept! I'll be right in!"  
  
Caroline breathed a sigh of relief... "Ok..."  
  
Richard hung up the phone and rushed to get ready. He didn't know what he would say to her... about last night and his rushing out so abruptly... but he would have to worry about that later. After the short version of his usual morning routine, he rushed out the door for Caroline's.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"I am so sorry..." Richard announced as he bounded through Caroline's door... "I was up painting and I guess I didn't hear the alarm--..."  
  
"It's ok Richard. I just thought that... maybe... you weren't coming in..." Caroline admitted sheepishly.  
  
Richard stopped rushing around and just looked at her... "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't THAT long ago that you took off to Paris. Without saying a word..."  
  
Richard closed his eyes tightly and hung his head... "Yeah..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I was just worried."  
  
"I'm sorry for making you worry..."  
  
"It's ok..." Caroline accepted his apology, then held up some finished panels... "You can start with these..."  
  
Richard was thankful to be leaving the uncomfortable conversation behind and getting started with work... "Ok, great. No problem..." He eagerly took the panels from Caroline and sat at his side of the partners desk.  
  
Caroline watched him closely as he started to color. She knew it was only a matter of time before he realized what was in front of him.  
  
At first, Richard wasn't paying any attention to the actual 'Caroline' strip... just the colors needed and his concentration in coloring them. But after a few minutes, he started to really see the strip, then, he started to read it...  


The [first frame][3] had the cartoon Caroline asking herself 'How am I going to get him to notice me?'. 

The [second frame][4] had the cartoon Caroline asking cartoon Annie 'Well, if he likes me, then why doesn't he say something to me?'... Then cartoon Annie replied with 'Cause he's afraid to. Here... read this...' And it showed cartoon Annie handing cartoon Caroline a piece of paper.

In the [third frame][5] it showed cartoon Caroline reading the piece of paper... 'Dear Caroline, I don't know what I'm really writing, so please, bear with me. I know I'm probably violating several rules of etiquette by telling you this right before your wedding, but I have feelings... strong feelings...'  


In the [fourth frame][6] it showed cartoon Caroline looking straight off the paper and seemingly right at Richard... with her saying 'I wish you would just talk to me Richard...'  


Richard just stared at the strip without saying a word.   
  
Caroline knew he had read the strip. He wasn't coloring it anymore, he was just staring at it motionless.  
  
"Richard?" Caroline tried to get his attention...  
  
"What?" he replied, his eyes still focused on the paper in front of him...  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
Richard hesitated before answering... "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since your birthday. I was here... upstairs... when you were talking with Del..."  
  
Richard looked up at her with a shocked expression...  
  
"I had come back to get your birthday present... cause I had forgotten it. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I wasn't trying to invade your privacy..." Caroline defended her actions.  
  
Richard nodded and looked back down at the desk... "And the letter?"  
  
"Annie gave it to me last night."  
  
Richard nodded again. "What do we do now?" Richard braced himself for rejection...  
  
"Richard, read the first frame again."  
  
Richard did, then looked up at Caroline with questioning eyes...  
  
"I'm talking about you Richard... in that frame. I have been flirting with you like crazy... but you weren't taking notice!"  
  
"I thought I was imagining it. That I was misreading your intentions..."  
  
Caroline approached him slowly, as if a faster movement would frighten him away... "I want to give 'us' a try Richard..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, then pulled back and looked him in the eyes... "If you want..."  
  
"I want." Richard could barely speak the words, he was so overcome with emotion. Caroline smiled, then grabbed the 'Caroline' strip off the desk...  
  
"I'll just put this somewhere safe. It was for your eyes only... but it might be neat to show our grandkids... someday..."  
  
Richard sighed deeply... a smile crossing his lips. He sat down in his chair, then he whispered softly to himself...  
  
"Sincere Amore..."  
  
The love you never have to question. He never thought he would find it, and neither did Caroline, but they did... and with each other...

**__**

  
  
THE END

  


Click [HERE][7] to read the first part to this story.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/1stframe.jpg
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/2ndframe.jpg
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/3rdframe.jpg
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/4thframe.jpg
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/conversation.htm



End file.
